


Debate Me Harder

by CastielsLightBlindsMe



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But also kinda sweet, Debate Team, Dream is an asshole, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Roommates, Touch-Starved GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), debates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsLightBlindsMe/pseuds/CastielsLightBlindsMe
Summary: Don’t get George wrong, he loves debate more than anything (especially more than his degree), and getting out of Georgia for a week was nothing short of bliss, but the Annual University Debating Championships were always exhausting, and it started from the word go.It was his third year in a row getting a much-desired place on the championship debate team, and his second year attending as team captain, so he was well known in the circuit, and in turn knew most of the crowd.Which, unfortunately, meant he knew this year’s home team.***Someone on Twitter made a prompt about rival captains Dream and George and I couldn't get it out of my head, so here it is!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Debate Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off a post I saw on twitter asking people to write a Debate Team AU - so I ran with it!
> 
> Besides the prompt, this work is entirely my own, but the characters are real people. I intend to portray them as realistically and respectfully as possible. Due to this fact, the work won't include any minors (Tommy/Tubbo/Ranboo), and if any CCs are uncomfortable I will happily take the work down. 
> 
> Please also note that I am English, I don't know a lot about American college/debating, and while I have done a LOT of research, I may make mistakes, so please let me know and I will try my best to correct them.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

After five hours of driving, an hour of trying to find a parking space, and twenty minutes looking for a bathroom, they had finally arrived. And George was _exhausted._

Don’t get him wrong, he loves debate more than anything (especially more than his degree), and getting out of Georgia for a week was nothing short of bliss, but the Annual University Debating Championships were always exhausting, and it started from the word go.

George straightened his tie, ignoring whatever his best friend and debate partner Alex was talking about, in favour of scanning the crowd for any familiar faces. It was his third year in a row getting a much-desired place on the championship debate team, and his second year attending as team captain, so he was well known in the circuit, and in turn knew most of the crowd.

Which, unfortunately, meant he knew this year’s home team.

“Oh Geooooorge!”

George rolled his eyes as the familiar voice sounded from across the building’s lobby. _Great_ , he thought, _so this was how this week is going to go_. George turned in the direction the voice came from, his eyes landing almost immediately on the tall blond across the room. It only took a minute before the man’s strides brought him right in front of George, followed by his smaller, smug looking friend.

“Hello, _Dream._ A displeasure to see you, as always.” He sighed, standing his ground even as the taller man loomed over him. He hoped placing the emphasis on the other man’s nickname would make him falter, but the other just chuckled, looking to his friend.

“He really thinks he’s on to something, hey Sapnap?” Dream asked, humour clear in his voice as he turned back to George, eyes shining, “Two can play at that game, Gogy.”.

George set his jaw, desperate to wipe the smile off the taller man’s face as Dream looked him up and down. Last year the nickname had irritated the other man to no end, to the point he had been docked points after yelling at George for using it in a debate. However, it seemed that their narrow win had caused him to adopt the name as his own, plastering it all over social media, which, in all honesty, annoyed George more than it should have.

He looked over to Alex, his best friend who had moved away so he was stood just behind Dream, eyes pleading for the other to help him. Alex, however, seemed to have other ideas, laughing silently as he threw his hands up and shook his head, walking over to where their friends were bunched near the vending machines. So much for reinforcements, then.

“Nice to see you’ve been stalking my Twitter for ammo again. I thought you’d have built up the courage to follow me by now, but I guess you’re just all talk.” George responded, trying his best to sound smug, but knowing he had fallen flat. Debate may be one of his talents, but the skill seriously waned after five hours in a car trying to argue with Alex why the ‘u’ in colour was necessary. The impending argument really wasn’t worth hyping himself up about, though, even if it did feel good to get one over on two of the biggest names in collegiate debate.

Well, besides him, of course.

“Shut up, George. You can’t talk about stalking profiles, you liked one of my Instagram pictures last week.” Sapnap interrupted, “Shoulda known you’d like my shirtless pics, I’ll send you some later if you want.” He laughed, winking towards him. George scoffed, turning away from the pair towards Alex.

“You’re disgusting.” He muttered as he walked away, not looking back as Sapnap called after him.

“Great response, as always Mr. Debate Captain!”.

George bit down the anger that flared up inside him, taking a deep breath as he approached his friends. “Thanks for the help, asshole.” He whispered to Alex, before turning towards the others, grinning. “Karl, Ant, how’ve you been?” he asked, leaning in for a hug from both of them. He hadn’t seen them since last April, and although they’d kept in contact via text, being back with them in person was far superior.

“We’ve been good, spending most of our time getting ready to kick your butts.” Karl laughed, slapping George on the back and grinning. He opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by Alex.

“Hey Gogy, might wanna step away. This guy’s a traitor.” He told George in a sing-song voice, giggling at Karl’s betrayed expression, “He called Sapnap a ‘straight hottie’, I vote we put him down now before whatever virus that got him spreads.”

George faked a gag, pulling away and looking betrayed. “ _That dude?_ ” he practically yelped, voice hitting a note that he hadn’t quite anticipated, “God, I’m gonna be sick, Karl. That’s disgusting.”.

It didn’t take long before their group descended into madness, Karl and George playfully shoving each other as Alex cheered them on and Ant stood back, clutching his coke can as he watched. “You’re all ridiculous.” Ant muttered, his attention drawn away momentarily as he waved towards a friend, “shoot, BadBoy is going in, we should grab a seat before the Dream Team try and claim him again.” He said, gesturing towards the auditorium. The other boys stopped messing around, picking up their bags and straightening their shirts as they followed after Ant.

“Did anyone else hear from Skeppy that they’re mixing it up this year?” Karl asked, fiddling with his cufflinks as he followed after the group, “Apparently they had some issues with parties last year and are changing up the sleeping arrangements.”.

The other boys groaned as they entered the auditorium, climbing the stairs to where their friend, affectionately named BadBoy (after his sweet nature, naturally) was sitting. “They better not, I brought my guitar, I wanted to sing you my new song.” Alex moaned, flopping down in a seat.

“Let’s pray they’ve mixed it up, then.” Ant laughed, squeaking as Alex leaned over Karl and smacked him on the head. “Asshole.” He muttered, yelping again as BadBoy elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

“You’ve not even said hello to me and you’re already swearing.” The brunette complained, although he looked happy enough, grinning at the others as they got comfortable. Ant just groaned, burying his face in his arms and whispering a quiet “I hate you all.” Under his breath.

“Sucks for you guys. While you’re slumming it with strangers, I’m getting captain’s privileges.” George announced smugly, laughing as the four others turned to glare at him. It was tradition that, every year, each college’s team captain attended the competition, whether they competed or not. And, while the team members were put in rooms of four with other delegates, the captains were treated to a single occupancy room as a thank you for all their hard work in organising the teams.

Before any of the other boys could say anything, a tall woman stepped on to the stage, and the auditorium fell quiet as she began the opening ceremony. The ceremony was the same every year, forty-five minutes of do’s and don’ts, how the competition worked, information for freshmen, and the theme for Saturday night’s banquet. George was finding it hard to stay awake, and found himself dozing off against Alex’s shoulder, only waking as the audience emerged into applause.

“Now, we’re going to move on to the final presentation of the evening, and the return of last year’s trophy. Please put your hands together for our very own University of Florida debate captain, Clay!”.

Once again, the room burst out into applause, only growing louder as Dream stepped on to the stage. George rolled his eyes, clapping slowly as the taller man handed the (quite frankly ridiculously sized) trophy to the presenter. He stepped up to the microphone, and George had to admit the man looked good. Tall, slim, and blond, with a stunning smile and bright green eyes… if the man was just slightly less insufferable, George might even call him attractive. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t, especially not when Dream was waving into the audience like he was a popstar. George couldn’t help but giggle, though, as Alex let out some quiet boo’s next to him, flipping off the man on stage as if he could see. 

Dream laughed into the microphone, and the polite claps grew quieter, and George worried for a second that his friend was going to continue booing. He shot Alex a warning look, and the other man laughed as Dream began to speak, his voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

“Hello! It’s so great to be back here! Don’t worry, I know we’re all tired and eager to go to bed, so I won’t keep you long.”. George couldn’t help but listen carefully to Dream’s words. The man really did have a way with speaking, his enunciation perfect, especially for an American, as he chose his words perfectly to capture his audience. It made George sick. “I just wanted to say that it’s an honour to be back, and it’s great to see some new and some old faces here. I wont lie, it gonna be a tough week, but it’ll be super rewarding, and we’re all going to have a great time. So good luck, get some rest, and don’t get your hopes up too high, we’re planning on keeping this trophy right here”.

Dream grinned and waved again, the audience clapping once more as he made his way off the stage and back to his seat at the front of the audience. “Ugh, he’s insufferable.” George mumbled to Alex, who only nodded as the presenter once again took the stage.

“Before we conclude our opening ceremony, we do have an announcement. I know some of the debate veterans in the audience won’t be happy, but unfortunately due to both past issues, and accommodation limitations, we will be mixing up sleeping arrangements this year.” The audience stirred a little, and the woman waited patiently for the noise to fall, “we only have limited single occupancy rooms this year, and I’m sure you understand that, with over 180 team captains, we cannot house you all individually. We have therefore assigned all team captains to dual occupancy rooms. The room keys you we’re given at the entrance are the right rooms, but we would like you to be aware you will be sharing with another.”

George felt his heart sink, and Alex laughed beside him. “Didn’t see that coming, did you, Captain George.” He whispered, and George found himself growing a little annoyed. Logically, he knew it wasn’t Alex’s fault, but after the long car journey, his stand-off with Dream and Sapnap, and now finding out he would be bunking with a stranger, he just wanted to curl up in bed and sleep.

“With that, I look forward to seeing you all bright and early for our first round of debates! Make sure to keep an eye on your emails, topics will be released fifteen minutes before start time.” It was clear the presenter had more that she wanted to say, but the audience were already standing and gathering belongings. George turned to the others, who were all following suit.

“So, we get to go to the rooms we claimed still?” Ant asked, looking a little confused as he slipped his coat on and picked up his phone, scrolling through his emails, “I got confirmation that the four of us were in room 107 last week, so I assume that’s still the case?”

“She didn’t really specify, so there’s no harm in showing up and seeing.” BadBoy responded, looking around the auditorium, “Would you guys mind waiting here for a moment, though, I need to see if Techno needs anything from the car.”. The others mumbled their okay’s as Bad rushed to the front of the auditorium to where his teammate, nicknamed Techno after his quite frankly insane tech abilities, was saying goodbye to Dream and Sapnap.

“You okay, George?” George heard Karl ask, and he turned back to the group with a smile. The others looked hyped, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty at how much of a downer he was. He knew they’d probably be partying in their room, and as much as he wanted to hang out with them, he wanted to sleep more.

“Yeah, just tired.” He responded, leaning down to grab his case, looking back to the group, “I think I’m just gonna head to my room. I’m shattered.” He told them.

The four said their goodbyes and George made his way out of the auditorium, saying goodnight to BadBoy as he passed him. He checked his room number against the signs, and cursed silently. Of course, he had to be in room 453. Couldn’t be one of the rooms close, no. It just had to be on the fourth floor.

It only took George a moment to find the elevators, and he half sprinted as he watched one of the doors begin to close. He made it just in time, thanks to the occupant placing their hand in front of the door to allow him in. He thanked them awkwardly, not looking as he pressed the fourth-floor button, ignoring the fact it was already illuminated.

“Awww we’re floor buddies.” Came the voice next to him, and George groaned, turning to meet the eyes of the other person.

“Fuck off, Dream, I’m not in the mood.” He grumbled, turning away from the man and leaning on the wall.

Dream just chuckled, looking back down at his phone. “Okay, miserable. Guess that means no sleepovers then?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Suck my dick.” George responded, closing his eyes to stave off the headache he could feel building behind his eyes.

“Since you asked so nicely.” Dream batted back. Luckily enough, the other man chose to remain silent for the rest of the journey, waving to George as he left the elevator, turning left towards his room. George gave the other man a moment before following him out, checking the sign on the wall before making a left turn too, sighing. The closer he was to Dream, the more chance of bumping into him, the worse this week was going to be.

He watched as Dream stopped up ahead, unlocking his door and entering his room, shutting it after him. George breathed a sigh of relief when Dream finally disappeared from view, although that relief was short lived, as he found himself staring at the numbers as he gradually neared the one assigned to him.

448… 449… It was getting uncomfortably close to the room Dream had just entered… 450… 451… 452… George swallowed as he stood in front of door 453. The chances of him being in the same room with Dream were… what? 1 in 1000? 1 in 180 if he only counted the team captains. The other man was probably just in one of the rooms right next to him, its not like George had seen the exact door he’d entered. Being right near him would be horrible, yes, but no way near as bad as –

George’s thoughts stopped in their tracks as he pushed open the door to his room, revealing a very tall, very blond, and very familiar boy sat on the edge of the bed, looking to the door like he was waiting for him.

“Hello, Gogy.”

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I aim to update this weekly, however I work full time so that may not be possible.
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter (@dttwtsupreme) if you have any questions/issues/requests!


End file.
